1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, wherein a user can easily identify the contents of broadcasts of a plurality of channels.
2. Background
An image display apparatus is a device having a function to display an image that can be viewed by a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program that the user has selected from among broadcast programs transmitted by a broadcast station. Currently, broadcasting is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting throughout the world.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital video and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is more robust to external noise, resulting in less data loss, and is also advantageous in terms of error correction and provides clear high-resolution images or screens. Digital broadcasting also enables bi-directional services.
Various approaches have been explored to increase user comfort in such digital broadcasting environments.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.